darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Flashheart Estates
Nestled in the south of Eversong Woods, the Flashheart Estates have been in strategic place ever since the Runestones first stood vigil over Quel'thalas. The current owner is Markus Flashheart, who rebuilt the estates after they were destroyed in the Scourge Invasion. History Raised in the first glory days of the city, the lands of the Estates were granted to Jayryn Belore'adien (being the Highborne name later to become Flashheart), a General who cleared the area of the infestation of trolls. These lands were given, if records are to be believed, "For hyth retaining and protections, guardian of our citee evermoore." Initially a bastion of defense against the savage Trolls, as the danger decreased and the land grew more safe under the eye of the Farstriders the Fortress became a home. Built initially in the blue and golds of the city and nation, the lands were well kept and vast, with thriving wildlife, a large lake and small woods nearby. In recent centuries, Keaan Flashheart inherited the Title from his Father, and set to ensuring that the High City remained protected. His numerous Sons and Daughters all trained for the purpose. Sadly, when the Manor was beseiged by the invading Scourge, it was found wanting. The unassailable claim that the city boasted was found to be false, and each and every one of the 182 Sons, Daughters, Fathers and Mothers of the Flashheart name perished, the original manor was burnt to cinders, few things survived in the large vault under the manor, including the House Blade. Upon returning to the lands his Family owned, and that he had grimly inherited the title of Lord over, Markus set the treasures of the vault (including the large sum of coin) to the employ of Magisterial Carpenters, who restored the building best they were able. The manor, today, is formed of two wings, one at the east and west, with the larger and longer central piece. Once home to the large Flashheart family, today one would not be surprised to see numerous rooms fallen into disuse, cleaned lovingly but looking 'underworn'. Talk of the town, for the few High Elven refugees that dwell within the woodlands and city both, is that Lord Flashheart will employ any High Elf who seeks refuge, and asks only they pull their weight. A staff of 50 souls now ensure the Estates are kept to a high standard. Lady Vauhna Flashheart takes to the Manor most days, spending time with friends and family, raising their Sons, Anthony, Alexander and Varen. The Estates boast a large garden and patio area, where frequent Garden Parties are hosted to mingle and mix with friends new and old, a training area on the second floor with various weapons of various origin has hosted many a spar. The East wing's Chapel is worth viewing, a private and small affair, it catches the evening light, rendering the glasswork to beauty and life beyond its measure. OOC OOC, the Flashheart Estates have been part of a few Roleplays that are hosted in a channel. To get access to this channel, please /w Flashheart with your reason for approach. The Eburi Knights can be found here time to time, if not in an NPC like state. Consider this channel play-by-post! See also Eburi Knights Markus Flashheart Vauhna Flashheart Keaan Flashheart Reylen Flashheart Esméralda Flashheart Category:Places